Final Beginning
by o0wild-imaginings0o
Summary: What would you do if everything you have come to know was ripped away from you, that you were thrown into a different time and place. What would you do if you had no memories while doing so. Lets follow the new life of Gloria Summers as she explores her new world, and finds romance along the way. (ConnorXOC) Rated M for later chapters.


**Hey guys and gals! **

**This is my first Assassins Creed story so I really hope all goes well **

**Please read and review **

**I hope you enjoy **

**IMPORTANT: I do not own any of the original characters; all rights are reserved to Ubisoft. My OC and the story idea are all my own. **

Prologue

It was a cold Saturday evening, small white flakes of snow could be seen falling outside the window of a woman's bedroom, the ground as well as the surrounding vehicles began to collect a small dusting of it. In all it was a perfect night to stay indoors curled upon a couch, a familiar blanket wrapped around gentle shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Unfortunately work had other ideas. With a grumble of disapproval the woman sent a hasty text to her coworker stating that she would be in the office shortly. Things had gone differently than planned with the newest client and now Gloria had to calm down a four foot three inch man who was insulted at an unfortunate remark that was overheard by one of her coworkers. Grasping the jacket she had hidden away in her closet she slid it up her arms and over her shoulders, enveloping her in the needed warmth if she were going to brave the cold night. She followed that with a scarf, hat, and gloves and soon she was ready to go. Snatching her keys from the counter she silently slid out of her apartment and into the cool evening. Her plans for the night had gone horribly wrong, and little did she know they were only going to get worse. In her haste to reach the office she had paid no heed to the icy conditions of the road and as her car had begun to surprisingly swerve into the other lane she had tried to correct herself only to be greeted by the bright lights and the blaring horn of an oncoming semi. In only a few quick seconds, the life she had come to love was over.

* * *

_Darkness, a never ending darkness. It's cold fingers searching for my warmth, its greediness lusting after my light. Death. This is Death. So cold. I'm so cold. How long have I been here? How long must I wait! Help. Somebody help me. There's only darkness, a never ending darkness. _

Time had no meaning here; it could have been minutes, hours, days, and possibly even years. With every passing moment the silent torture ate away at Gloria, and the longer she remained in the vast cool darkness, the harder it was to remember who she was. Soon she found that that became nearly impossible. In a few moments she would even forget her name, if she hadn't already.

_Gloria? Are you sure it was Gloria? No…that doesn't sound right. No, no, no! I can't forget. I must remember. It's cold. So cold. And dark. Who am I? Where am I? Somebody…help. Light. Yes. I see a light. Warmth. I must have it!_

Before her, down the long tunnel of unforgiving emptiness, Gloria could see a soft glow of light. With a surge of strength, she furiously beat her legs, feeling as if she were running in water. She was slow, and the light seemed to move farther from her, teasing her with its purity and hope, offering a torture all its own.

_No! I must have it! That light…that warmth…_

With a final surge of strength, she ran, and as she ran she stretched her arms, her fingers; trying in might to reach that beloved warmth, until finally she touched it. It was like a doorway made of Jell-O, where her fingers touched the surface it stuck to her until she firmly pulled away, the film like substance rippling. lacking the fear she knew she should have felt at that moment she jumped forward, the film covering her body, molding to her curves until she ripped through it. Falling. She was now falling. The wind whipped through her hair, a smile curving her lips as a feeling of freedom washed over her. Opening her eyes she watched as clouds now flew past her, the pink sky welcoming her and the sun providing the warmth she had sought. All too soon though those clouds lost their innocent mirage and turned into a fierce storm. Shielding her eyes from the stinging she knew was to come, she looked below her to where she would land, and all that welcomed her was the sea, its waves hungrily swallowing anything in their path, and preparing herself she met their unyielding surface. It had not hurt as she expected, in all actuality she had felt nothing at all. She couldn't even feel the coolness of the water, nor the water itself, although she knew it was there. Opening her mouth she came to realize that she could breathe, could even talk. Curiously she looked around her.

_This cannot be real…I am simply dreaming. _Below her she could see remnants of a ship, as well as the bodies of the people upon it, some with their lifeless and dull eyes staring at her. One body in particular caught her eye. A woman, around her own age, her dresses floating around her, her amber hair following the currents, her porcelain skin now taking a bluish color, she was very beautiful.

_And very dead._

Startled, she found that her body began to float towards the woman, as if small strings were connecting the two of them. Frightened, she began to struggle, and as she moved closer, she saw that her own body began to take on a glow, shinning brighter as she neared the females frozen body.

_What is this? What is going on?_

As if she were an outsider watching in she saw her fingers reach towards the woman, all the while screaming that this was a stupid idea.

As her fingers graced the surprisingly soft skin she felt as if she were being sucked into the corpse, her skin being pulled and stretched and her limbs fighting the uncomfortable sensation, the force was far too strong for her to fight though. With a scream, she disappeared. For a moment everything was still. Until finally the eyes of the amber haired woman opened, revealing a startling green. Grabbing at her throat she struggled to breach the surface of the waves, and upon finally succeeding she gasped at the precious air. Her lungs ached and she continually coughed up salty water, her throat burning with each heave. Frightened she looked around her, thankfully the waves had settled and the storm was passing. All around her she could only see water, and that frightened her more than anything. She survived only to die once more? What cruelty that the fates dealt. How long had she floated there, her gentle arms curving around a passing scrap of what had been her ship, the splintered wood digging into her fragile skin. How long had it been until she could no longer feel the sharp piercing fingers of the cold as the waves attacked her body, as they fought to pull her under once more. Thoughts of giving up had crossed her mind on more than one occasion, and it frightened her that as time passed the more tempting the idea of death became. If she gave up, no one would miss her. She would be able to join her family now floating within the sea. As thoughts of her lost family snaked their way into her mind she felt tears prick her eyes.

_Mother. Father. Edward, baby Edward. I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this anymore. I'm so tired, and I'm so alone. Please, you must forgive me for what I am about to do. _

As her arms began to slowly release the board she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the unforgiving embrace of the ocean. Yet as she began to whisper her last goodbyes a familiar sound became known. Waves, yes waves, but not like the ones around her. Different. Singing, and shouting. With the strength she could muster she kicked her legs until she had turned her body around.

_A ship! Safety! _

As she raised one of her arms, her legs kicked ferociously to remain above the waves and with a struggle she released a weak yell. What caught the attention of one of the sailors she would never know but she was grateful when she heard the shouts and saw the pointing. Smiling she waited as the crew threw down a rope and latching on she felt herself being pulled. Once she was safely onto the ship she felt a warm cloth being draped around her, her limbs much to frozen to feel the texture of what she knew to be wool. A large hand touched her shoulder and an even larger man swiveled so he was kneeling before her, his bearded features softening as he saw her current state.

"You are quite the lucky one. Is it only you?" He spoke with a rough accent. British.

Remembering the floating bodies she nodded. "Yes." Her voice coming out as a whispered rasp due to the damage the salted water had done to her.

"What be your name, lass?"

Looking up at the face of the man she gave a shaky smile. "Gloria. My name is Gloria." Oh what a day it had been.

* * *

**Feel free to review, I would love to hear from you guys and what you think. **

**I hoe you liked it and I should be updating the story on a pretty regular basis, just keep checking in for the new chapter :) **


End file.
